


The Secret

by MrsLeviAckerman34



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLeviAckerman34/pseuds/MrsLeviAckerman34
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri adore the he'll out of each other but they keep it bottled up until Viktor has an incident.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! I'm new at this and this is my first piece so please be nice xx

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore," his silver hair glowing behind him as he burst through the mahogany coloured door to his home in St Petersburg, Russia. "Close the door, Viktor!" yelled Yuuri, his Japanese roommate. Yuuri had moved to Russia in hopes of bring noticed by Yakov Feltsman, the Russian ice skating coach. He got noticed, of course, after he placed second in the Grand Prix Final after the Russian Punk, Yuri Plisetsky. Now that Yakov took Yuuri under his wing, Yuuri has been focused on his skating than he was when he was trying in with Celestino. In Yuuri's opinion, everything was going great, until his idol, Viktor Nikiforov turned up for training. Yuuri never forgot the day that Viktor offered his spare room to the new addition. Everyone was shocked at Viktor's offer, especially when he turned his nose up at every new addition, most recently, Yuri Plisetsky.

Now it had been 4 months since Yuuri arrived in St Petersburg, living with the ice skating legend, Viktor Nikiforov. It may have been 4 months but Yuuri still had to get used to the cold temperatures of Russia. "Anyway, what's wrong?" asked the black haired skater. "I have no idea what I'm doing! I have to think about my program, Yuri's program and your program! I think ill just sleep on it," Viktor sighed, walking towards his bedroom. "You don't have to do mine! I can do it myself!" Yuuri shouted after him, making the Russian stop in his tracks. Yuuri had never disagreed with Viktor and it was getting close to the Grand Prix. But this was different. Yuuri had always looked up to Viktor and would always relate to him. As the months progressed, Yuuri started to feel different towards Viktor but he couldn't put his finger on it, he was unsure on what to call it. It seemed more than a friendship but it was definitely less than a relationship. But it was there, whether Viktor felt it or not. Yuuri couldn't let Viktor know about this, he had enough to deal with. That was the problem. He wanted to tell Viktor but he didn't want to ruin or mess with Viktor's mind. Just thinking about telling Viktor made Yuuri cringe. It hurt to know that it was possibly the biggest unrequited love in the world. "How could I possibly compete with all the others that possibly love Viktor?" Yuuri asked Phitchit (his best friend from Thailand). "Just tell him, Yuuri! This is going to hurt more if you just leave it. Imagine Viktor getting a boyfriend, being happy and you have to watch it from the sidelines," Phitchit explained. Yuuri knew he was right. That's when he decided that he had to tell Viktor.

It happened months later, when Yuuri finally won gold at the Grand Prix Final in Spain. But Viktor wasn't anywhere to be found, not in the kiss and cry, or near the bleachers. Viktor had vanished. When Yuuri exited the ice, he ignored Mila and Georgi when they tried to praise him. All he needed to see was Viktor. He couldn't believe it , Viktor had walked out when he promised to watch Yuuri. Looking everywhere for Viktor, he finally found the silver hairs man, but he wasn't alone. He stood with another man, Yuuri didn't recognise him. Then the unimaginable happened. Yuri's worst nightmare had come true.

The man and the heart breaker kissed.

They kissed! Yuuri fell to his knees, not caring who saw him. Mila caught sight of the Japanese man on the floor. She rushed to his side, catching sight of Viktor and this mystery man, still going at each other's face. Looking between the Japanese and the Russian, it clicked. She understood what was happening between the two skaters. That might was gojng to be very difficult, especially for Yuuri. Mila left Yuuri to talk to Viktor but he wouldn't pay attention to her. She made him by hurting the other man, which was later known as Christophe Giocometti. Yuuri going our his name and almost immediately formed a very deep hatred for Chris. It was understandable. Mila filled in for Phitchit since he had his own skating to worry about. Mila was at Yuuri's house more than Viktor (even though it's also his home). He knew that Viktor would be with Chris. It always seemed to be Chris nowadays. Yuuri would sit and sulk, never forgetting the moment that Viktor and Chris locked lips with each other. Even watching Yuzuru Hanyu didn't take his mind off of it.

Viktor's POV: 

Did I really jusy abandon him? Why did I leave him for Chris? It's obvious that he likes - no, liked - me. He might move out or worse, move back to Japan or Detroit. I don't want him to leave, he is important to me, and I've ruined it all. Just because I got drunk and Chris thought I was being serious about the thing between us. I have to tell him, or at least see him. What would he do? What would Mila do? I don't think he'll forgive me, since he saw Chris kissing me outside the rink. I had promised to watch him! I never break promises. But, obviously, I did - I really want to know what Yuuri thought when his heart shattered. It probably did since it heart is practically glass. Why did I do it? He's going to leave, isn't he? If he does, I've basically lost my whole reason for living.

3rd Person: 

Yuuri was sat on the sofa, waiting for Viktor to return. He didn't care what time he came back, as long as he did. Yuuri still loved Viktor, no matter what he did with Chris. It was about 1 in the morning when Viktor stumbled through the door. He looked so tired, bags under his eyes big enough to carry groceries. That's when Yuuri flew up to his side, helping him to his bed. "Yuuri, I'm sorry," Viktor mumbled. "What do you mean, Viktor? You haven't done anything wrong." Yuuri sighed. "Chris kissed me, I didn't want him to but he still did it. I feel something for you Yuuri," Viktor mumbled, falling asleep slowly. "Viktor, you're tired and drunk. You don't know what you're saying," Yuuri said, his heart breaking at his own words. "I did! I mean - I do! I love you, but it's a shame that you don't love me. Why?" Viktor cried, almost crying. But before Yuuri could say anything, Viktor fell asleep. Seeing him so peaceful made Yuuri feel at ease. 'Why didn't I say something to him? Why did I let him say what he felt and I stood there like a dummy?!' Yuuri thought to himself, mentally cursing himself. What was he going to do now?

Viktor woke up with the most horrendous headache he has ever had in his entire life. But the surroundings weren't familiar to him, he wasn't in his own bed or bedroom! But the hallway proved that he was in his own house. He was in Yuuri's bedroom! How did he get there? When he went into the sitting from, he found the black haired skater sleeping on the sofa in, what seemed like, the most uncomfortable position in the world. His arms were draped over one arm of the sofa and one of his legs hanging off the other arm and the other was all over the place, making Viktor wonder how he is comfortable like that. Then it hit him. Yuuri out him in his bed, and then took to the sofa to sleep. Viktor thought it was the most adorable thing in the world.

Yuuri then starting stirring and Viktor started to worry about standing, in his underpants, watching Yuuri sleep. Even Viktor though it was weird. Viktor had always been the most socially comfortable out of the two skaters but he always faltered she it cane to talking about love and his feelings. So he decided to get dressed and go for a walk so he could clear his mind. Walking through St Petersburg, Viktor didn't take much notice to the busy life around him. He was too busy thinking about Yuuri to notice the oncoming black Mercedes hurtling towards him. Viktor felt tremendous pain before his whole world went black. 

Yuuri woke up to the sound of really loud banging on his door. Slowly rising, Yuuri reached his door to open it to see a very distressed Mila. "Yuuri! Quick! Viktor had been hit - he got hit by a car! We have to get to the hospital!" Mila screamed. "What?! What do you mean?!" Yuuri screamed, running to his room to put fresh and clean clothes on. Looking around for the nearest clothes, Yuuri spotted a piece of paper with Viktor's handwriting:

_Yuuri,_

_I have gone for a walk. I have fed Makkachin so you don't have to worry about it. I appreciate the gesture you made yesterday, helping me into the bed. I'll see you when I get back, my love._

_Viktor xx_

Yuuri picked up the note, and ran out of the door. Locking the door, he jumped into Mila's car to head straight to the hospital. The ride there was painfully silent, Yuuri's eyes were filled with tears, mentally bracing himself for Viktor in the hospital. 

When they got there, a nurse showed them to Viktor's room in the hospital. When Yuuri saw him, he was speechless. He was battered and bruised, his leg and arm broken. Yuuri obviously saw that Viktor asleep. He didn't want to wake him. Yuuri slowly approached Viktor and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you," Yuuri whispered, slowly rising to leave and compose himself. As he got to the door, Viktor flat-lined. He was rushed out the room by nurses as doctors flooded in to save the skating legend. Yuuri and Mila stood in silence as doctors and Viktor fought to save his life, it was the most painful thing for them to watch. As Yuuri walked away with his head in his hands and tears streaming down his face, Mila heard the familiar bleep of the heart machine and screamed for Yuuri to come back. Yuuri had never run so fast in his life. Doctors came out saying that Viktor only just survived and that they shouldn't expect him to wake up just yet. They told him that Viktor had sustained multiple internal injuries due to the car travelling at a high speed, he was apparently lucky to still have Viktor with him but Yuuri didn't think so. Yuuri thought he was going to lose Viktor, the only one that actually cared about him. Yuuri adores Viktor and after that drunken night, there was a little light of hope on his heart. Only a little but it seemed to be dying fast with every second that Viktor was asleep, Yuuri was losing hope too quickly than he had hoped. 

Yuuri went home late that night, still thinking about how he nearly lost Viktor - he wouldn't be able to function anymore. It would be too much for him to deal with, since he had to live with the man. The only good thing about the situation was the fact that Yuuri had told Viktor how he felt - even if Viktor didn't hear him. Makkachin seemed to have a sixth sense and had felt the sadness surrounding Yuuri and tried to comfort him the best he could. Yuuri accepted this and slept on the sofa again. The next day, Yuuri was at the hospital for most of the day, since Yakov insisted that he got at least 2 hours of training in while Viktor was in hospital. So he did, but he didn't enjoy it as Viktor would have been there to make it much more fun for him. He couldn't wait for him to wake up, he would shower Viktor with hugs and kisses and love, every time that he had the chance. Viktor deserved it. Definitely deserved it. He was a five-time World Champion, so he never got a rest. The time when Viktor wakes up would be the greatest day of Viktor's life, he would be in for a big surprise. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor wakes up!! But Yuuri has some trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was crying when I was first writing this - I'm not even lying to you xx

It was another 6 weeks before Viktor actually woke up, which was about the time that Yuuri had given up hope. But as Yuuri looked up, Viktor closed his eyes again. Not wanting to shock Yuuri too much - but Yuuri stayed up and started talking to Viktor. Viktor could hear him and couldn't help smiling at Yuuri when he wasn't looking. Yuuri was clueless about this 'game' Viktor was playing with him. Yuuri was still worried because, according to his knowledge, Viktor was still in his coma-like sleep. The Japanese felt a familiar sure and couldn't help staring at Viktor, but the Russian still looked asleep - Yuuri couldn't help thinking that he was awake but Viktor wouldn't let Yuuri know. 

When Yuuri had actually left the room - Viktor assumed that he needed the bathroom - Viktor sat up and took a drink of water before making himself more comfortable for when Yuuri returned. But Viktor noticed that Yuuri's things were also missing. Did he go home? If he did, Viktor would have wasted energy for nothing. So he went to sleep so he could surprise Yuuri in the morning. When the morning came, Viktor noticed at it was 10:30 and Yuuri hadn't been to visit him yet, it was so unlike him - he always came to the room before Viktor had actually woken up. By 12:45, Yuuri still hadn't turned up and no doctors or nurses had been either, were they all expecting him to not wake up? Or die? Where was anyon 

Mila and Georgi were trying to persuade Yuuri to visit Viktor but Yuuri wasn't having any of it, he thought that Viktor wouldn't wake up for a while. He wasn't going to miss anything important, was he? But his phone rang while in the middle of practice and Yakov had to answer. He had never screamed so loud, even when someone was in trouble. Yuuri rushed to his side to speak to Viktor's doctor, dropping his phone at the news of Viktor's 'awakening'. Yuuri's shoes were still unlaced when he jumped into Mila's car, screaming at her to hurry up. When they got to the hospital, Yuuri didn't even think about going to the front desk to ask if Viktor was even awake. He just rushed to the room where Viktor was and as soon as he opened the door, he made eye contact with the Russian almost straight away. A flood of relief went through Yuuri, he thought that Viktor wouldn't wake up yet. But 6 weeks was long enough for him. Maybe too long. The long showers of love were just waiting to be released on the Russian. Yuuri flew forward and wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck, hugging him tightly. 

Yuuri heard Viktor whisper something in Russian, "ya lyublyu tebya." Yuuri didn't know what to do or say - but he had heard thisenwords before when Viktor said them to girls (and other boys) he brought home from nights out. Viktor had told Yuuri what he had wanted to hear for a while, now it didn't feel true. Was this actually happening? Did Viktor really love him? This felt like a fairy-tale dream and Yuuri was gojng to wake up anytime soon. But when Viktor spoke again, repeating the same words, it felt very true. Yuuri's heart did somersaults again and again, all without letting go of the Russian's neck. 

Viktor, obviously, was in shock with Yuuri's actions but he remembered Yuuri's words when he first woke up,  _'I don't know of you can hear me Viktor, but I wanted to tell you, for the 700th time, I love you more than life itself - more than me.'_ After Yuuri had cling himself to Viktor for at least 2 minutes, Viktor's arms automatically wrapped themselves around Yuuri's waist. Viktor and Yuuri stayed like that nearly all night, not letting go once. Until Yuuri had to go to the bathroom, but they still laid in perfect peace when he came back. They never said one word to each other as they knew what each other was thinking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that this is my first piece, I hope this is good enough for you xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gets back and he has something planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that it has been a while, I've been on holiday and then I went on a programme with my local football team, although I hope that you guys will be okay with this!! Please enjoy!! xx

6 months later, Viktor was back home and was only training 3 hours a week, taking it very easy until Viktor had enough strength to go back to the harder training that everyone else was doing. Yuuri sometimes joined him so he didn’t get too lonely. Viktor enjoyed Yuuri’s company more than what he let on. Yuuri makes Viktor feel something that can’t be put into words. Something that Viktor hadn’t felt before. It seemed so strange. It didn’t seem real, but it was. Ever since the banquet 2 years ago, Viktor had felt something weird every time he was around the Japanese man and he wanted to know what to call it. Viktor would do anything for Yuuri, even if it meant killing someone. He would risk it all just for Yuuri, everything – his whole life. Just for him.

Yuuri also liked spending more time with Viktor but he was afraid that his feelings were going to get hurt if he said anything to Viktor. He had said those things in the hospital but Viktor was asleep so he wouldn’t have heard him, would he? The time that they spent together was the only time because Yuuri refused to do anything with Viktor that didn’t include ice skating, he wanted to spare himself. Not realising that Viktor wanted to spend ALL his time with Yuuri. It was a vicious cycle for the two skaters. Mila and Georgi had been there for Viktor when Yuuri wasn’t. It hurt Viktor to see Yuuri ignoring him, not paying much attention to him. It was the greatest time of his life when Yuuri went over and talked to him – though it was nothing special. Yuuri was neglecting him. It hurt. The pain felt so unbearable but Viktor got so used to it until one day, he snapped. At Yuuri – but he didn’t shout. He didn’t even talk.

He kissed him! Viktor kissed him and didn’t let go until Yuuri accepted the fact that Viktor had done the deed. Yuuri didn’t know what to do with himself but he found himself wrapping his arms around Viktor and they fought for dominance between the two. Luckily, they were at home so they left Makkachin in the sitting room – clueless to what was going on.

The next few hours were the most tiring time of either skaters’ life. Even if they ice skate nearly every day. Yuuri and Viktor were wrapped up in the sheets, legs tangled with each other. The two of them were out of breath, not forgetting the amount of ‘exercise’ they had just been doing. They had both confessed their love without saying a sentence to each other. The two of them stayed in bed all day ignoring the amount of phone calls and voicemails Yakov had left them.

When they both, finally, got out of bed, Yuuri realises what he has done even though he knew that he had mentally old himself that shouldn’t do anything with Viktor, to keep himself a secret. Although, Viktor knew what Yuuri felt as the previous hours showed all the pent up love Yuuri had stored up just for the Russian, which Viktor didn’t have a problem about. Viktor obviously knew what he felt for Yuuri and he hoped that he showed it to him earlier. Yuuri clearly knew what Viktor felt but he didn’t want Viktor to know that he knew. To everyone, except Yuuri, they could see that Viktor loves Yuuri deeply.

A few more days passed and Yuuri wasn’t talking to Viktor at all, even when the Russian would speak to him. Viktor thought he had done something wrong to deserve this treatment from the Japanese. It felt like pure torture. Yuuri eventually came round to his senses when he realised that Viktor wasn’t going to leave him alone, not until he accepts that Viktor loves him, more than a friend. It had been two weeks since the incident between the two skaters and Yuuri decided it was time to tell Viktor what he felt for him, hoping this time he wasn’t kissing Chris again. That would tip him over the edge of insanity.

When Yuuri went up to the Russian, he was alone, which Yuuri was grateful for. He walked closer to Viktor and blurted out, ‘I’m sorry I kept you in the dark, I love you too!!!’ Viktor looked so stunned and stood up, which was the exact moment that Yuuri ran away, to the empty changing rooms. Viktor followed him, an idea flowing through his mind. Not one that anyone would want to see, he was going to make Yuuri scream his name. Once in the changing rooms, Viktor locked the door behind him so nobody could walk in on them. When Yuuri heard the lock turn, he took his head out of his hands with tears streaming down his face and made direct eye contact with Viktor. But Viktor’s eyes were full of something Yuuri had only seen once, when the incident happened between the two. Lust.

Yuuri wasn't scared as such but he was kind of looking forward to what Viktor had to offer. Viktor started to take off his belt and told Yuuri to hold his hands/ out in front of him. Yuuri obeyed and the belt was wrapped tightly around his wrists. He was then stripped of his warm-up clothes and was knelt down in his underpants. The time that they spent in the changing room was the loudest either had been but, surprisingly, nobody even went near the changing rooms. Yuuri was so on edge, he didn’t want to scream or shout with Viktor which would attract attention to them. Although, he loved Viktor he didn’t want people to know. But Viktor wanted to tell everyone about it.

That was the difference between the two of the skaters, they contrasted each other so much. But they loved each other unconditionally, they have showed that to each other a couple of times. The two of them worked towards telling people about their relationship but Yuuri was still adamant about not telling certain people about them, like Phichit because he would have ended up posting it everywhere on the internet, so that the whole world would know what is happening in the skaters’ lives. Yuuri didn’t want for the life of him. Viktor, on the other hand, didn’t care if the world knew - as long as Yuuri knew about his feelings, nobody else matters.

It was only days before Phichit found out, Viktor had accidentally let it out while Yuuri was on the phone (FaceTime) - he kissed Yuuri on camera. But to Yuuri’s surprise, Phichit didn’t tell anyone. He promised - on one condition. Viktor and Yuuri didn’t tell anyone about him and Seung Gil Lee. Yuuri was surprised because he didn’t think that the Taiwanese swung that way - he was obviously wrong. Yuuri was over the moon since his best friend had found happiness just like he did, with Viktor.

The incident happened at least 6 months later, when Viktor asked Yuuri to dinner - out of the blue - obviously he said yes. But he knew that there’d be a catch to it, there always was. Yuri didn't know what to wear so he had to get Mila to help him - at her house. She decided that it would be best for them both not to see each other while getting dressed because she was sure that certain actions would take place and they wouldn't go to their dinner reservation. So the plan was that Yuuri gets changed at Mila’s house and Viktor drives there to collect him for dinner. To the both of them, it sounded great - until Mila dragged Yuuri suit shopping because all his suits are too ‘old’ as Mila said. Mila paid for the suit but didn't let Yuuri see the price of it as she knew that he’d protest against it. When 7:30 came, Viktor pulled up outside Mila's house in his matte black Audi R8. Yuuri slowly stepped out of the house and nearly threw himself at Viktor. Viktor just chuckled and opened the passenger side door for Yuuri, all while not saying a word.

They had their dinner plus dessert and Yuuri had to go to the bathroom, to Viktor’s dismay. Although, it gave Viktor time to prepare himself for the moment. When Yuuri came back, Viktor suddenly felt all the butterflies in his stomach take flight. Yuuri seemed to take a while in the bathroom but really, he was just as nervous - he didn't actually need to go to the toilet, he wanted to try and calm himself down. Viktor just sat and looked at Yuuri with so much love, he could have burst into fireworks. Viktor could feel the small object in his pocket, praying silently to every God possible that the night will go the way that he planned in his head. 

As Yuuri took a slow walk back to the table, he saw the amount of love that Viktor’s eyes were able to show in that split second. Not taking his eyes off the silver haired man, Yuuri sat down and placed his hand on Viktor’s. Viktor’s subconscious was screaming at his to present Yuuri with the present, so he started to tell Yuuri how much he loved him and that he wants to spend the rest of his life with him. Yuuri didn’t know what to do, so he sat with tears streaming down his face and his eyes as wide as vinyls. However, they grew impossibly larger when Viktor pulled out a small velvet box and slipped onto the floor with a lot of grace and elegance. 

“Yuuri, I love you and I want you to be by my side all the time. I really want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Yuuri Katsuki, will you do me the greatest honour and become my other half, my husband?” Viktor asked in a timid voice, unsure on what Yuuri would say - all the while, never breaking eye contact with the Japanese man.

Yuuri just stares at Viktor, for what seemed like forever, before plucking up the courage to nod his head and throw himself at Viktor before realising that Viktor is still fragile. Viktor slides the ring on Yuuri’s finger and Yuuri immediately feels like he has finally found the missing piece of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I didn't warn you about Viktor, trust me, it hurts to write about him getting hurt. Viktor is my favourite character and I genuinely do not want any harm to come to him. I'm sorry to all the other Viktor lovers out there!! xx


End file.
